Orion
by recchinon
Summary: Untuk mempercayai sesuatu yang sulit dipercaya, untuk mencintai seseorang yang tidak pantas dicintai. Memohon pada bintang jatuh.
1. Awal Mula

**Disc: Standard applied  
**

**1. Awal mula  
**

_It was me who cried  
Not showing your weakness doesn't mean that you're strong_

**_(Orion - Mika Nakashima)_**

:**_  
_**

Namaku Orihime Inoue dan aku tidak percaya akan cinta.

Aku telah kehilangan kemampuan untuk mempercayai apapun.

Suka dan cinta itu berbeda, dan aku tidak percaya akan cinta. Tidak sama sekali. Tentu aku pernah menyukai seseorang, perasaan yang nyaris mendekati cinta namun berbeda. Itu bukan cinta. Itu hanyalah perasaan sesaat yang diiringi nafsu dan rasa kesepian.

Aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta.

Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak pantas jatuh cinta.

Aku bukanlah gadis terpintar di dunia ini, tapi kalau hanya sekedar cara untuk bertahan hidup di kota besar seperti Tokyo, aku sangat memahaminya. Untuk bertahan hidup kita memerlukan beberapa hal vital dan cinta bukanlah salah satunya. Uang dan keberanian, mungkin juga sedikit keberuntungan dan pengalaman, itulah yang dibutuhkan untuk dapat bertahan hidup di kota metropolitan seperti Tokyo.

Aku ingin mempercayai cinta, tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin untukku. Kalau cinta memang benar-benar ada, orang tuaku tidak akan memperlakukanku seperti sampah di usiaku yang masih sangat kacil. Kalau kakak laki-lakiku tidak membawaku kabur saat itu entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku.

Sora, kakak laki-lakiku, mungkin adalah satu-satunya orang yang mencintaiku di dunia ini. Sampai aku berusia tiga belas tahun ia membesarkanku seorang diri, bekerja mati-matian untuk membiayaiku. Sora yang baik, Sora yang tampan, Sora yang meninggal terlalu cepat.

Saat aku berusia tiga belas tahun Sora meninggal.

Rupanya cinta tidak cukup untuk membuat seseorang yang kita sayang dapat selalu bersama kita. Lalu apa guna cinta?

Di usia tiga belas tahun, aku mulai belajar untuk dapat bertahan hidup sendirian. Tanpa cinta. Dan tanpa uang.

Aku tidak butuh cinta tapi aku butuh uang.

Orang-orang sering mengatakan aku berwajah cantik, tapi selain itu aku tidak memiliki apapun. Pengadilan pun kebingungan karena tidak ada orang yang mau mengambil perwalianku dan aku menolak untuk dikirim ke tempat penampungan anak-anak terlantar. Di usia tiga belas tahun, aku mulai hidup sendirian dan mencoba untuk tidak bergantung pada siapapun kecuali diriku sendiri.

Di usia tiga belas tahun tidak ada satupun tempat yang mau mempekerjakanku dan aku butuh uang. Negara memang menjamin hidupku dengan membiayai sekolahku namun uang yang kuterima setiap bulan tidaklah cukup. Sampai kemudian aku menemukan sebuah pekerjaan yang sesuai untukku.

Enjo kosai.

Apa kalian asing dengan istilah ini?

Porstitusi terselubung terdengar menakutkan bukan? Karena itu bisnis ini pun disebut _enjo kosai. _Layanan bantuan yang diberikan para gadis-gadis muda usia sekolah pada para pria yang sanggup membayar mereka.

Enjo kosai cukup populer belakangan ini di kalangan para remaja putri karena bayarannya yang tinggi. Dengan menemani seorang pria selama beberapa jam bisa mendapat bayaran sebanyak tiga puluh ribu yen. Atau lebih. Kalau kau menjual keperawananmu, kau bahkan bisa mendapatkan sampai tiga kali lipat lebih banyak.

Saat aku pertama kali melakukannya, pria itu membayarku seratus dua puluh ribu yen. Rupanya ia merasa kasihan padaku.

Enjo kosai tidak sulit dilakukan, kalian hanya perlu meninggalkan alamat email kalian atau nomor telepon kalian di kotak-kotak telepon umum di pinggir jalan. Para pria yang berminat akan menghubungi kalian dan meninggalkan pesan berupa nama dan umur mereka, selanjutkan kalian tinggal memilih klien yang kalian inginkan dan menghubungi mereka balik. Kalian bisa menghubungi mereka kapan saja kalian mau dan mengatur waktu dan tempat untuk bertemu. Semudah itu.

Pria-pria tua biasanya sanggup membayar mahal tapi seks mereka payah sedangkan pria-pria muda seperti mahasiswa hanya sanggup membayar dengan harga standar namun penampilan mereka lebih menarik dan seks dengan mereka biasanya lebih menyenangkan.

Begitulah yang aku dengar dari temanku ketika ia mencoba mengajakku melakukan Enjo Kosai.

Apa yang akan Sora katakan kalau dia tahu adik yang sangat disayanginya melakukan hal kotor seperti ini? Aku tidak ingin membuat Sora sedih tapi aku membutuhkan uang.

Setelah lulus SMP aku tidak lagi mendapatkan uang dari pemerintah dan aku mulai mempertimbangkan ajakan temanku untuk melakukan Enjo Kosai.

Aku sangat membutuhkan uang dan di usiaku yang baru menginjak lima belas tahun tidak ada yang mau mempekerjakanku. Aku pun menyetujui ajakan temanku. Ia menawarkan sejumlah klien padaku dan memberikan nomor telepon mereka padaku.

Klien pertamaku adalah seorang mahasiswa. Usianya baru dua puluh tahun, aku memilihnya karena melakukan seks dengan pria berusia empat puluh tahunan terdengar mengerikan untukku.

Aku Orihime Inoue, kehilangan keperawananku di usia lima belas tahun dengan seorang pria lima tahun lebih tua yang tidak kukenal. Menurut temanku aku beruntung karena klien pertamaku berwajah tampan dan sanggup membayar mahal. Menurutku aku harus terbiasa dengan pekerjaan ini.

* * *

:

:

:

**Author's Note**:

Request dari Yuli, ^^; aku nggak yakin bisa nulis Lemon dalam bahasa Indonesia atau tidak, tapi aku coba mulai dengan tema dewasa.

Fanfic kali ini spesial, woots~ kali ini bukan fanfic terjemahan! ^^; Tapi fanfic daur ulang, cerita ini kutulis lebih dari lima tahun yang lalu, waktu aku masih SMA dan jadi masih belum terlalu matang dari segi konsep. Tapi aku putuskan untuk menggunakan plot dan naskah ini tanpa merubah apapun.

**Review?**

\

/

\

/

V

V


	2. Pertemuan

**Disc: Standard applied**

**catatan: aku malu banget soal bahasa penceritaan di cerita ini, jadi mohon dimaafkan kalau mungkin fanfic ini nggak memenuhi standar.  
**

**2. Pertemuan**

_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on _  
_ Leave 'em burning and then you're gone_

**_(Dancing Queen - ABBA)_**

Namaku Orihime Inoue.

Tahun ini usiaku sembilan belas tahun. Aku bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah kafe milik kenalanku di daerah Shinjuku. Selain bekerja sebagai pelayan kafe aku juga masih menjalani pekerjaanku yang lainnya, Enjo Kosai.

Bekerja di kafe sebenarnya jauh lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan dengan bekerja menemani para pria hidung belang itu, tapi sayang pendapatan yang kudapat dari bekerja di kafe tidak seberapa bila dibandingkan dengan uang yang kuterima dari para pelangganku. Aku butuh uang. Meskipun aku sangat ingin berhenti dari pekerjaan itu, aku mencoba untuk bertahan. Paling tidak sampai tabunganku cukup untuk dijadikan modal untuk memulai usaha sendiri.

Aku ingin memiliki sebuah toko roti. Sampai saat ini aku selalu menyisihkan uangku untuk ditabung sebagai modal untuk membuka sebuah toko roti suatu saat nanti.

Aku tengah beristirahat di ruang ganti pegawai ketika teman sekerjaku memanggilku.

Aku mengenal Tatsuki sejak mulai bekerja di kafe ini, dia adalah salah satu pekerja paruh waktu di tempat ini. Ia adalah tipe gadis yang bertolak belakang denganku. Rambutnya hitam dipangkas sangat pendek dengan perawakan kurus namun bertenaga sangat kuat. Penampilannya seperti seorang pemuda berwajah tampan sehingga ia memiliki banyak penggemar wanita. Beberapa dari penggemarnya bahkan menjadi pelanggan tetap kafe ini. Aku menyukai Tatsuki, kami bersahabat cukup dekat.

"Ada tamu di meja dua, tolong layani. Kau sedang senggang kan?"

Aku mengangguk, "Tatsuki-chan memangnya mau kemana?"

Tatsuki merengut sambil menepuk perutnya dua kali, "Aku sakit perut."

Aku tertawa dan mengangguk, aku mengibaskan tanganku untuk mengusirnya pergi, "Sudah sana, biar aku yang urus tamunya."

Tatsuki mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum kelua dari ruangan itu.

Aku menghela nafas sambil mengikat kembali rambut panjangku. Aku menatap pantulan bayanganku di cermin dan merapikan pakaianku sebelum beranjak ke luar ruangan untuk menemui tamu yang telah menungguku.

Yang menarik perhatianku dari tamu di meja dua adalah rambutnya.

"Selamat datang, tuan anda memesan apa?"

Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya yang sejak tadi tersembunyi di balik daftar menu. Aku mengerjapkan mataku saat bertatapan dengannya. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut berwarna oranye, jauh lebih mencolok dibanding warna rambutku dan berwajah tampan. Sangat tampan.

Pemuda itu mengenakan t-shirt berwarna hitam dan celana jeans. Penampilanya sederhana tapi tetap saja ia terlihat begitu mencolok di mataku, dan itu bukan hanya karena warna rambutnya.

"Apa menu spesial hari ini?" tanyanya, suaranya rendah dan entah mengapa terdengar malu-malu.

Aku tersenyum gugup, baru kali ini aku merasa canggung saat harus melayani seorang tamu. Aku pasti terlihat bodoh di depannya.

"Emm, anda bisa mencoba menu baru kami, apa anda suka sea food?"

Ia mengangkat bahunya, "Tergantung, dimasak seperti apa?"

Aku mencoba untuk meraih daftar menu yang dipegangnya untuk menunjukkan gambar menu yang kumaksud tapi tanganku gemetaran dan menyenggol tempat gula dan _creamer _yang ada di atas meja. Gula pasir pun berserakan di atas meja. Wajahku memerah dan seketika aku menjadi panik.

"Ah maaf!"

Dengan panik aku buru-buru memasukkan gula-gula itu kembali ke tempatnya, dalam hati aku memarahi diriku sendiri atas kecerobohanku. Wajahku memerah dan aku hampir menangis ketika pemuda itu membantuku membereskan gula yang berserakan itu. Bajunya yang berwarna hitam pun dipenuhi gula pasir bercampur _creamer _yang lengket.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa..." gumam pemuda itu sambil membantuku.

"T-tapi..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, heh wanita?"

Aku tersentak. Saat aku menoleh, seorang pria berambut hitam dan bermata hijau tengah berdiri sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Ia menatapku degan tatapannya yang tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya. Aku menjadi semakin panik. Pria itu adalah Ulquiorra Schiffer, pemilik kafe tempatku bekerja.

"Ulqui-kun..."

"Ulquiorra-sensei..."

Aku dan Ulquiorra sama-sama menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut oranye itu. Aku menatap keduanya bergantian. Ulquiorra menyipitkan mataya saat menatap pemuda itu seolah-olah mengingat siapa pemuda itu. Tapi selang beberapa detik kemudian tampaknya ia mengenali siapa pemuda itu.

"Ah, Kurosaki rupanya..."

_Jadi namanya Kurosaki... _Wajahku semakin memerah.

"Ka-kalian saling kenal?"

Ulquiorra mengangguk, "Aku mengajar di kampusnya."

Aku mengangguk, sejak lulus kuliah dua tahun yang lalu Ulquiorra bekerja juga sebagai pengajar di universitas tempatnya dulu belajar. Kalau dia adalah murid Ulquiorra artinya Kurosaki adalah mahasiswa seni rupa. Dalam hati aku mengira-ngira berapa usianya. Ia tidak terlihat lebih dari dua puluh tahun bagiku.

"Maafkan keteledoran pegawaiku," kata Ulquiorra sambil melirik ke arahku. Aku buru-buru membungguk meminta maaf kepada kedua pria itu. Ulquiorra menghela nafas panjang, "Pesan saja sesukamu, kali ini sebagai permintaan maaf, semuanya gratis untukmu."

"Ah, tidak perlu..."

"Heh, wanita," Ulquiorra tidak menghiraukan penolakan Kurosaki, "Bawakan menu special hari ini beserta minumannya." Setelah berkata demikian ia berbalik dan meninggalkan kami tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Maafkan aku telah membuatmu ditegur..." gumam Kurosaki dengan nada bersalah setelah Ulquiorra tidak tampak lagi dari pandangan kami.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Tidak apa-apa semua ini salahku sendiri. Baiklah, saya akan kembali dengan menu spesial hari ini untuk anda."

Sebelum ia bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi aku buru-buru beranjak ke dapur.

Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama berada di dekat pemuda itu. Tatapannya membuatku meleleh. Aku merasa tidak nyaman. Saat ia menatapku, aku seperti merasa ingin melompat dan memeluknya.

Dia adalah murid Ulquiorra, aku tidak boleh tertarik padanya.

"Wajahmu merah sekali."

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menoleh ke arah Ulquiorra yang berdiri bersandar di dekat pintu dapur.

"Ulquiorra-kun..."

"Kau tertarik padanya?"

Wajahku bersemu merah, "Ti-tidak, kenapa kau..."

Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-kataku karena ia sudah menarikku ke sisinya dan mencium bibirku. AKu membiarkannya menciumku. Bibirnya terasa dingin seperti biasa, aku memejamkan mataku dan mencoba untuk menikmati ciumannya. Saat ia mencoba memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku aku buru-buru menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Hampir saja...

"Ulquiorra-kun, aku sedang bekerja..." kataku sambil mengerutkan dahiku.

"Lalu memangnya kenapa?" jawabnya tenang, "Kafe ini milikku."

"Kalau ada yang lihat..."

"Mereka tidak akan berkomentar apa-apa, mereka tahu kau milikku."

Aku menghela nafas sambil mencoba menepis tangannya yang merayap naik dari pinggang menuju dadaku, "Aku harus kembali bekerja..."

Saat aku berbalik dan hendak pergi ke dapur, Ulquiorra menangkap pergelangan tanganku dan menarik tubuhku ke sisinya.

"Ingat, wanita..." ia berbisik di telingaku, "Jangan jatuh cinta padanya..."

"Aku tidak..."

"Ingat baik-baik, aku tidak melarangmu..." Bisiknya lagi, nafasnya menggelitik telingaku, "Aku memperingatkanmu..."

Lalu ia melepaskan tanganku dan beranjak pergi meninggalkanku yang berwajah merah padam karena perlakuannya padaku.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Perlu diperhatikan, tidak akan ada threesome di fanfic ini. Saya juga nggak menjanjikan Lemon di fanfic ini. Mungkin akan ada beberapa adegan dewasa tapi mungkin hanya sebatas lime dan bukan lemon. ^^; saya tidak suka membaca/menulis lemon dalam bahasa Indonesia karena jujur saja untuk menuliskan kata 'penis'(maaf) saja saya sudah bergidik ngeri. Kalau dalam bahasa Inggris kan ada banyak kata yang bisa dipakai menggantikan kata 'P ' itu... Saya tidak suka fanfic yang menggunakan kata-kata vulgar seperti 'P' atau 'V' karena menurut saya sebuah adegan seksual bisa dibuat sensual tanpa menggunakan kata-kata semacam itu. Yah lihat aja nanti, meskipun saya nggak menjanjikan adegan yang hot, saya akan coba lakukan sesuatu... (entah apa).

Chapter ini cuma copy paste dari cerita lama saya (seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan di capter1. Jadi soal penggunaan bahasa yang aneh dan kaku, tolong dimaklumi.

**Untuk Neriel-Chan**

untuk membuat akun di pertama sebaiknya online melalui PC/regular site, bukan lewat hape, selanjutnya nanti klik di bagian sudut kanan atas "sign up" lalu nanti kamu tinggal mengisi formulirnya dengan format:

Pen name: (nama pena yg mau kamu gunakan, misalnya saya: Recchinon)

Email: (email kamu)

Re-type email: masukin lagi sekali email kamu

Password: (Isi password kamu)

Re-type Password: masukin sekali lagi password kamu

centang dua kotak yang ada

tulis kode verifikasi yang diberikan

terus klik "sign up".

Setelah itu kamu akan dapat email verifikasi untuk mengaktifkan akun kamu. Akun kamu langsung bisa kamu pakai, tapi untuk bisa mempublish cerita kamu harus tunggu24 jam dulu (tapi sudah bisa dipakai buat mereview ^^)

Kalau punya account kamu bakal dapat email pemberitahuan setiap kali ada update dari cerita/author yang kamu suka. Kamu bisa ikut voting juga...

Buat yang belum punya account, silahkan bikin...

(promosi)


	3. Komplikasi

**Disc: Standard applied**

Present/talk

_past/thought_

**3. Komplikasi**

_Have you ever wonder where the story ends, and how it all began, I do_

**_(Would You Be Happier - The Corrs)_**

"Kuharap kau tidak tertarik padanya..." Ulquiorra yang berdiri di belakangku berdiri begitu dekat sampai aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di telingaku, "Dia tidak pantas untukmu."

Aku tengah berada di apartemen Ulquiorra untuk memasak makan malam ketika tiba-tiba ia memulai pembicaraan ini. Hampir setiap hari aku datang ke tempat ulquiorra untuk memasakan makanan untuknya, membereskan kamarnya dan mencuci pakaian kotor, atau melakukan hal lainnya.

Aku tertawa gugup, agak sulit untuk tetap memasak sementara ia berdiri begitu dekat denganku dan berbisik di telingaku. Aku mengaduk sayuran yang kutumis menggunakan sumpit masak, aku mencoba agar tidak terdengar gugup, "Ya, aku tahu..." kataku sambil tetap membelakangi pria yang berusia lima tahun lebih tua dariku itu, "Aku hanya..." aku menelan ludah, percuma berbohong padanya. Ia bisa membaca pikiranku, "...ingin berteman dengannya."

Ia mendengus mendengarnya.

Aku berpura-pura berkonsentrasi pada masakanku.

"Teman? Untuk apa?" Nafasku tertahan ketika ia memeluk pinggangku dan menopangkan dagunya di pundakku, "Selama ada aku kau tidak membutuhkan teman."

Aku berbalik dan menatap Ulquiorra sambil tersenyum, sudah lima tahun dan selama itu juga ia terus berada di sisiku, "Mungkin kau benar."

_Tapi ini bukan cinta..._

Aku melepaskan diriku dengan lembut dari pelukannya dan beralih pada masakanku yang sudah matang. Aku dapat merasakan tatapannya yang terus mengawasiku menghidangkan makan malam untuknya.

Ulquiorra tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, ia hanya berdiri dan menatapku dengan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Terkadang tatapannya cukup membuatku takut. Ulquiorra tidak banyak bicara namun tatapan matanya seolah mengatakan semuanya. Sudah lima tahun aku mengenalnya tapi masih saja aku tidak pernah terbiasa dengan tatapannya itu.

"Yap, selesai." kataku sambil melepaskan celemekku

Ulquiorra mengikuti gerakanku dengan tatapannya.

"Nah," aku menuangkan secangkir kopi untuknya dan meletakkannya dia atas meja bersama hidangan lainnya, "Aku sudah selesai memasak, sekarang aku akan pulang.."

"Tunggu." Cegah Ulquiorra sambil menarik pergelangan tanganku.

"Ya?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya, walau sebenarnya aku sudah tahu secara garis besar apa yang diinginkannya,.Aku menghela nafas. Ulquiorra masih menatapku, ia tahu bahwa aku berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

Selama beberapa detik kami berdua terdiam.

"Baiklah..." kataku akhirnya, "tapi tidak gratis ya?"

Ulquiorra tidak menjawab, ia hanya menarik lenganku ke arahnya dan mencium bibirku. Bibirnya terasa dingin saat menyentuh bibirku. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya ia menjauhkan wajahnya dariku namun tangannya masih melingkar di pinggangku dan menarikku agar semakin rapat dengan tubuhnya.

"Hey, wanita..." Ia menumpukan dagunya di atas kepalaku dan memelukku, aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya saat itu, ragu-ragu aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku di pinggangnya dan balas memeluknya, "Jadilah pacarku." ketika aku tidak menjawab selama beberapa detik, ia pun menambahkan, "Akulah pria yang pantas untukmu. Pria macam Kurosaki, selamanya tidak akan bisa kau miliki..."

Alih-alih menanggapi perkataannya, aku malah berjingkat untuk meraih wajahnya dan menariknya ke arahku. Ulquiorra tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan balas menciumku.

Aku tahu ia benar namun aku tidak ingin mengakuinya.

* * *

_"Maaf menunggu, ini pesanannya." Aku tersenyum sambil meletakkan piring-piring berisi makanan di hadapan pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu. Ia menatapku dengan kerut di dahinya namun aku membalasnya dengan senyuman. Aku berusaha untuk menahan diriku agar tidak salah tingkah di hadapannya, "Ada pesanan lainnya?"_

_"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Pemuda itu tidak menanggapi pertanyaanku dan balik bertanya padaku, "Kau tadi dimarahi kan?"_

_Aku tertawa gugup. Malu-malu aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal, "Ah, itu... Tadi aku memang berbuat salah kan?" Aku merasakan wajahku memanas, "Ulquiorra-kun hanya menegurku."_

_Kurosaki mengangguk dan untuk sesaat wajahnya terlihat lega tapi kemudian lagi-lagi ia tampak tegang, "Baguslah kalau begitu..." Ia menghela nafas dan kembali menatapku, "Ngomong-ngomong..."_

_Aku menunggunya melanjutkan perkataannya namun sepertinya ia kesulitan untuk berkata-kata._

_"Ya?"_

_Aku menatap jakunnya yang bergerak turun naik saat ia menelan ludah. Kerutan di dahinya tampak semakin dalam dan wajahnya terlihat tegang. Aku menunggu dengan sabar selama nyaris semenit penuh sebelum akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya._

_"Boleh aku minta nomormu?"_

_Aku terdiam._

_Melihat reaksiku, dalam sekejap Kurosaki menjadi panik. Wajahnya memerah dan suaranya sedikit bergetar, "Ka-kalau tidak bisa juga tidak apa-apa. A-aku mengerti..."_

_"Boleh kok."_

_"Eh?"_

_Aku tersenyum, "Boleh kok."_

_

* * *

_

"Sudah kau pikirkan?"

"Eh? Apanya?"

"Soal jadi pacarku."

Aku tertawa.

Aku tengah berbaring di atas ranjang Ulquiorra bersamanya dan menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantalan kepalaku, "Oh Ulqui-kun, kenapa harus menjadi pacar? Tanpa menjadi pacar pun aku tetap mau berhubungan seks denganmu kan?"

Ulquiorra tahu aku berhutang budi terlalu banyak padanya, tanpa menjadi pacarnya pun aku tidak akan keberatan untuk melakukan apapun untuknya.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas. Ia menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang bebas untuk memijat dahinya, "Kau tidak mengerti, wanita... hubungan kita saat ini hanyalah sejauh hubungan bisnis saja. Aku tetap akan membayarmu untuk semuanya."

"Maka biarkan saja tetap seperti ini..."

Sebenarnya ia tidak perlu membayarku. Aku melakukan semua ini bukan karena terpaksa. Aku memang ingin membalas budi padanya dan aku tidak membutuhkan bayaran darinya. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, sudah banyak yang Ulquiorra lakukan untukku. Bahkan ia sampai membiarkanku bekerja di cafe miliknya...

Aku menyayanginya.

Tapi ini bukan cinta.

Aku menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhku dan beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Kemana?" tanya Ulquiorra sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. ia meraih rokok yang tergeletak di atas meja di tepi tempat tidurnya dan menyulutnya. Ia melemparkan pemantik yang digunakannya untuk menyulut rokoknya dan lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kayu tempat tidurnya sambil mengawasiku yang tengah memunguti pakaianku yang berserakan di lantai bersama pakaiannya.

"Sudah malam, aku harus pulang." kataku sambil melemparkan pakaiannya padanya, "Lebih baik Ulqui-kun segera berpakaian. Di luar hujan, Ulqui-kun bisa masuk angin..."

"Aku lebih suka begini..." gumam Ulquiorra sambil menghisap rokoknya, "Kau mau ambil uangnya sekarang?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "Transfer saja ke rekeningku."

Ulquiorra tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya mengawasiku mengenakan pakaianku dengan matanya yang berwarna hijau.

Setelah selesai berpakaian dan berbalik ke arah Ulquiorra dan tersenyum, "Aku pulang ya..."

Ulquiorra hanya melambaikan tangan ke arahku, ekspressi wajahnya tidak berubah sedikit pun.

Saat aku melangkah ke luar dari apartemen Ulquiorra, aku tidak repot-repot menggunakan payung. Aku membawa sebuah payung lipat yang tersimpan di dalam tas tanganku tapi aku hampir tidak pernah menggunakannya. Aku menyukai hujan. Hujan gerimis seperti ini sangat menenangkan dan berjalan di bawah hujan seperti ini bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik.

Di hari ketika aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Ulquiorra juga hujan seperti ini. Bulan april lima tahun yang lalu...

* * *

_"Ini pertama kalinya kau melakukan seks?"_

_Aku mengangguk malu. Kami berdua berada di kamar hotel dan hanya mengenakan jubah handuk yang menutupi tubuh kami. Aku merasa malu sekali, entah mengapa pria di hadapanku ini tampak tenang-tenang saja. _Apa dia sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini?

_"Aku akan membayarmu empat kali lipat."_

_"E-eh?" aku terkejut saat mendnegar angka yang ditawarkannya. Setahuku pelanggan pertamaku ini hanyalah seorang mahasiswa dan menurut temanku mahasiswa sepertinya tidak biasanya membayar tinggi untuk jasa kami._

_"Dengan satu syarat."_

_Mata hijau pelanggan pertamaku itu menatap langsung ke dalam mataku. Aku mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang ada di benaknya saat ini tapi wajahnya yang pucat tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku sambil menunggu pria berambut hitam itu melanjutkan kata-katanya._

_"Aku ingin kau selalu meluangkan waktumu untukku."_

_Aku mengerjapkan mataku, masih belum mengerti dengan maksud kata-katanya barusan._

_"Kamu boleh menerima tamu lain, tapi aku ingin setiap kali aku membutuhkanmu kau meluangkan waktu untukku." Wajahnya masih tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, "Aku akan membayarmu lebih, tentu saja..."_

_"Eh tapi..."_

_"Ulquiorra."_

_Lagi-lagi aku terkejut._

_"Ma-maaf?"_

_"Namaku Ulquiorra."_

_"Ulquiorra?" bibirku bergetar saat mengucapkan namanya yang terdengar asing itu._

_"Aku ingin kau memanggil namaku nanti saat kita malakukannya."_

_Wajahku bersemu merah. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi sama sekali sepertinya?_

_Aku mengangguk malu-malu, "Baiklah... Ul-ulqui-kun." Aku merasa gugup lebih dari sebelumnya, "Namaku..."_

_"Cukup, Wanita. Aku tidak perlu tahu namamu."_

_Ulquiorra tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk mengatakan apa-apa lagi._

_

* * *

_Sejak aku bertemu dengannya, tidak pernah sekali pun Ulquiorra memanggil namaku. Selalu saja dengan sebutan "wanita". Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah denganku, setahuku ia memanggil Tatsuki dengan sebutan 'Arisawa'. Aku kaan merasa senang sekali kalau sekali saja ia memanggilku dengan sebutan "Inoue".

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku ketika tiba-tiba saja ponselku berdering tanda ada pesan masuk.

Aku merogoh tasku untuk mengeluarkan ponselku.

Nafasku terhenti sesaat saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselku.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Sebenernya aku masih sakit dan lumayan sibuk tapi karena PM terus berdatangan apa boleh buat, banyak yang nggak tahu kalau aku lagi hiatus, ya sudah sekalian aja aku update chapter ini sekalian ngumumin kalau aku (terpaksa) harus hiatus dulu. Sekarang aku lagi sibuk sekali dengan tugas akhir di kampus dan kesehatanku menurun. Terakhir check up ada masalah sama ginjal dan kadar glukosaku. Karena itu harus ngurangin kesibukan, termasuk cosplay, nulis, dan termasuk online. X( Targetku harus bisa lulus kuliah bulan Juli ini, itu pun sudah terlambat 4 bulan dari target awal sekitar february. Jadi harap maklum ya... Nulis juga cukup nyita waktu dan perhatianku soalnya sementara aku harus fokus sama skripsi.

Ah, kebetulan juga, sebenernya aku mulai kehilangan minat sama BLEACH, ^^;. Aku suka sama karakter2 Bleach tapi plotnya...errr... terlalu panjang. Aku sedang tergila2 sama DURARARA!, cuma 24 episode tapi ngena banget... (promosi)

Sorry author's notenya kepanjangan... BTW sorry telat tapi merry xmas n happy new year!

-recchinon-

click this

V

V

V


End file.
